Roses and Cholocate
by Morcelu
Summary: Draco's choices are limited this Valentines day when Hermione doesn't want either.


Large props go out to my super awesome beta that is worth her weight in gold, not only for this little drabble she looked over but for the countless stuff I send her way. This is a Valentines Day piece I wrote for a prompt she gave me after I decided to just give up writing all together. I know it's past Valentine's Day but I hope you enjoy it just as well.

*Roses and Chocolate*

Draco couldn't believe his luck. It had only taken him since June to convince Harry and Ron that he did care for Hermione, first by being supportive of Ron and Pansy. Hell, he was the one who had even talked Pansy into going out with Ron after he learned that Weasley liked her. Draco did receive a long thank you that night from Pansy after her date with Ron, because the weasel had actually come through and pulled off an excellent first date that wasn't filled with expensive restaurants or classy musical tastes. Ron had actually spent the evening horseback riding and unicorn watching, which thrilled Pansy.

"Draco spent the day with Harry (the price he had to pay for the esteem of Hermione's company was making nice with her friends) and learned from Potter that Hermione wanted anything but roses and chocolate, the customary first Valentine's Day gift."

Draco, though, did have an ace up his sleeve, for he had been talking to Hermione's dad quite frequently since Christmas. And Harry had said that Hermione did not want any roses, as she hated how they lived for just a few weeks then died. Then there were the chocolates: since her parents were dentists, she had never taken a liking to the sweet candies very much. Hermione's father did let Draco in on a secret: she was, in fact, a huge fan of the Muggle band Guns n Roses.

Draco already had it lined up, too, as he had gone and pulled several strings and even placed the Muggle division of his family's company as sponsor for the band's European tour. Draco was going to do the impossible-- give Hermione roses for Valentine's Day, even when she strictly said she didn't want them. Draco smiled and he held the backstage and sponsor passes as he flooed to Hermione's . "Hermione," he said loudly as he watched her enter from the back room. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione," Draco said with a smile, as he made sure to hide the tickets behind him. "Now, I know you told Harry to tell me that you did not want any roses whatsoever?"

Hermione nodded at his question as she folded her arms in front of her. "Yes, Draco, that is correct." Hermione then let out a coy smile as she realized that his hands were hidden behind his back. "Draco, just what did you do?" Hermione asked, for there were certain benefits to being the girlfriend of one of the richest wizards of western Europe and she really wanted to know what he had behind his back.

Draco could see the suspense building up within Hermione as she started to fidget. She really wanted to know what he had. "Wow, Hermione. You going to be okay there?" Draco asked with a smile as he pulled out the tickets and the passes. "I just happened to pull some strings, and I got you some tickets to see Guns n Roses." Then Draco almost went deaf as Hermione let out a shriek as her favorite band was mentioned.

"How did you know I liked Guns n Roses?" Hermione asked, as she wasn't aware any of her wizard friends even knew who the band was. Then it dawned on her that Draco was going out of his way to speak to her Muggle father and that caused the excitement to die and was replaced by something much deeper. She knew then just how much work Draco was willing to put into this relationship, and she wasn't just some passing fling. "Draco, you know you really shouldn't have," Hermione said, putting her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"I know Hermione, I just wanted to get you roses for Valentine's Day," Draco said with a smirk that only a Malfoy could pull off. "You'd best go change, their concert is tonight at eight and we have full access, as Malfoy Industries is on the sponsor list," Draco said before kissing Hermione really fast before she turned to go get changed so they could leave for the concert.

Draco couldn't believe his luck as he held Hermione in his arms, his hands clasped around her waist. The band was playing "Knockin' on Heaven's Door", and Hermione tilted her head up to his ear.

"Keep this up, I may show you my Guns and Roses tattoo," Hermione said with a sly grin.

Yes, Draco just couldn't believe his luck and he didn't even have to buy roses. 


End file.
